Jaraiya's perverted Book Kakashi's Addiction
by JaebalAKTF
Summary: After a day of dreaming about Sasuke she decided it was too much for her to handle. Her desire for Sasuke increased each second without him. Turning to her last resort she had to face the fact that she needed help from Kakashi.


be nice this is my first story k  
By the way this is set when they're 12-13  
disclaimer: i do not own naruto, duh

Icha Icha (Jiraiya's book)(Kakashi's addiction)

"What!? You expect me to take advice from a book! Out of all books anyway, Icha Icha really? You go to be kidding right...Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura was criticizing Kakashi about love life and that stupid novel of his. She really thought he was going insane. How was she meant to take romance guidance from Jiraiya's (probably perverted) hardback?

"Well..."

"I'm not desperate you know. I may like Sasuke but I'm definitely not taking love counseling from Jiraiya's book. You know how he is with women. You saw how he was gaping at the girls playing at the waterfall." Sakura continued to rabble over Jiraiya and his wrong mind while Kakashi pulled out the same book she was complaining about.

"You know Sakura, it was only a suggestion." Kakashi said cutting off the stream of words coming out of her mouth.

"Right. Sorry Kakashi-sensei." Sakura apologized.

"Why don't you just ask Sasuke if he likes you?" Kakashi said until it was too late and just realized what he just did and slapping his palm onto his forehead protector.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!? I can't just go up to Sasuke and ask if he likes me! Do you have any common sense? You got that from your book didn't you?" Sakura said while sneering at him.

Eyeing him closely she turned and said "If your going to read your book while I'm talking I might as well turn around and talk to thin air."

Another flowing stream of words left her lips. Kakashi regretted ever trying to help Sakura in the first place and knew better than to mention another word to her. Carefully Kakashi backed away from the non-stop talking parrot and disappeared.

Sakura didn't realize Kakashi had snuck away since her back was turned.

She was in the middle of the park early in the morning. Not a lot of people came because it was Monday.

Sasuke always liked to go for a long walks before school and let his feet take him where they wanted to go. This morning they decided to go through the park. Something caught his eye as he admired the park's beauty.

A pink-haired girl was waving her arms like a crazy psycho and was basically shouting so the whole of Konoha could hear. He didn't think it was her at first. He though it must have just been another pink-haired girl that looked just like her, sounded like her and acted the way she would. Sasuke smirked because who else would be talking, no, shouting to herself in the middle of a park.

Sasuke was feeling a bit amused but didn't show it in his face with his ice cold personality. Then his feet decided to drift over to her.

"... AND COME ON! YOU EVEN READ WHEN WE'RE TRAINING!" Sakura complained. Sasuke almost went deaf it was so loud and yea, it definitely sounded like her.

"Sakura? Is that you?" he just asked to see her reaction. Sakura couldn't hear him with all the whining she was doing.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted as loud as he could while containing that toneless voice of his.

Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You'd better stop all that yelling. You look stupid." Sasuke simply stated.

Sakura's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach and replaced it with a brick.

"What were even shouting about? Probably something stupid like Kakashi's dumb book." a smirk twitched onto his face.

"Uh... well... it's really nothing." trying to seem like she hadn't done anything but that didn't stop her from going bright red.

"Wait a go Sakura. You just blew it for both of us. Why do you always manage to pick the perfect time to look brainless in front of Sasuke?" Inner Sakura was pre-ripping her heart to save the pain for later and cursing herself while doing it.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and returned to his stroll. Sakura was skimming through the ideas of how to get Sasuke to like her and before she knew what she was doing her lips were already asking Sasuke if she could walk with him. Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes again and sighed. He nodded his head reluctantly agreeing to her joining him.

"So... H-How are you Sasuke?" Sakura managed to stutter trying to start a conversation.

Sasuke remained silent.

"You're going to be like that then." Inner Sakura was moaning.

"Hmm. Fine. How are you Sasuke? Pretty good. What's up. Oh nothing much. Just walking in the park with you. That's all." She said pretending she was having a bit of dialogue with him.

Sasuke held back a tiny grin trying to spread across his face but he managed to keep it back.

They reached the gate of the school.

"See you later Sasuke."

"Whatever."

Both walking in different directions to their seperate classes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After a day of dreaming about Sasuke she decided it was too much for her to handle. Her desire for Sasuke increased each second without him. Turning to her last resort she had to face the fact that she needed help from Kakashi. Knowing Kakashi she devised a little reverse pshychology.

"Well... Kakashi Sensei do you think you could help me with Sasuke."

"I thought you didn't want my help because of this."

He held the orange book just inches from her face.

"Besides, this book is just to mature for a mere 12 year old." he said smirking under his mask.

"Oh, that's ok."

His eyes widened slightly wondering why it was fine with her him being difficult.

"Huh? So you don't want my help."

"Yea. I can always ask Jaraiya in person."

The smirk was swiped off his face. Knowing Jaraiya he would tell Sakura everything. No holding back. He knew she had won.

"Fine Where do ou want to start." he sighed.

Sakura smiled her innocent smile. She was glad her plan worked.

"We can start by getting Sasuke to say more than two words per sentence. He'll say three if in he's in a good mood which is rarely. So that would be good."

"Easy. Just pretend to be upset with Naruto."

"I can do that."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Sakura waited under a tree for Sasuke and naruto to come around the corner. Naruto helped Sasuke (without being asked) to get to where he was needed.

As soon as Sakura saw them coming around the corner she immediately started to cry.

"Hey. Look Sasuke. Sakura is crying." Naruto said managing to stay in character. "What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura continued sobbing.

"She's obviously not going to speak with me. You try Sasuke."

"What's the matter Sakura?"

"You don't want to know about it."

"Yes I do. Come on. Tell me."

"You'll think it's stupid if I tell you."

"Then I promise not to laugh."

"Ok then. Naruto called me fat and said I need to lose a few pounds. It might not seem like a big deal, but you have know idea how self-conscious girls can be."

"Ha. You really care what that dobe says? You realize this is Naruto you're talking about right? Look at him."

They both turned their heads to see a blond boy in a orange jumpsuit picking his nose. He looked up and saw them staring at him wide-eyed and shot his hand out of his freshly picked nostril. Pretending nothing was seen. He unintentionally turned scarlet.

"Hehe."

"See. His opinions don't matter. You really need to get your point of views correct. If you take critizim from Naruto then you really have gone mad."

He stood up straight and began to waltz away.

"Thanks Sasuke you really know how to make a girl feel better."

"Hn. Whatever."

As soon as he was out of earshot Naruto and Sakura congratulated each other on their excellent performance. Naruto sat beside Sakura.

"You still seem upset."

"It's just that I doubt Sasuke will ever like me. After he spoke about you being an idiot and not taking advice from you, he went back to the two words."

"Well... We'll have to keep annoying him until he does. Besides we have Kakashi Sensei on our team."

"True." she smiled

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What now?" questioned Naruto after they had successfully completed the following:

Get Sasuke to walk her home, smile for and least 5 seconds, get him to help with her upcoming exams, partner with her for some sparring, stick up for her when she was being picked on, stop him in his tracks at the mere sight of her and actually relax a bit from his uptight persona.

"The one thing left to do. Melt Sasuke's ice cold heart."

"Huh?

"You know, soften him up a bit."

"Oh. How are we going to do that? He's a freakin frozen iceberg."

"Yea Kakashi-sensei. This one isn't a simple problem, we're talking about the Uchiha who has his mind set to killing Itachi. Not a very easy one to crack I think."

"It is that simple. Relax leave it to me."

Sakura and Naruto glanced at each other with an anxious look on their face.

"What ever you say, Kakashi-sensei." they both say in perfect sync.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A week past. Still nothing from Kakashi. By this time she was getting worried.

"Oh if I this doesn't work out Kakashi... I'm gonna shred you to pieces. When I get my hands on you. Oh you'll be dead. 'Relax leave it to me' yeah right." Inner Sakura was boiling red.

Suddenly a shock of pain came from behind. A kunai covered in poison was shot straight at her back. It quickly spread all over her body.

"Argh." she panted.

No more chakra was left in her body and every single part of her went numb. Her legs couldn't support her weight anymore and she crashed to the cold dirt on the ground.

Ino was walking with Tenten to the new shopping mall that had just opened a couple of blocks from where Sakura layed.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura!" Ino screamed.

Little streams of blood flowed from where Sakura was hit.

"Help me. We need to get her to the hospital." Tenten nodded.

Sasuke heard that scream even from his house. There was no doubt in his mind it was Ino.

"It's probably a new shoe sale." he sighed.

Back at the hospital Sakura was unconscious from being attacked. The nurse shooed the remaining people out of the room and said she needed rest even though she couldn't even hear them. She only wanted to get the crowd surrounding her out so she could get peace and quiet.

Ino was still paralysed that Sakura was a target of someone. She paused for a second then started to think negative and wondered why no one wanted to kill her.

"You know, I'm just as good Sakura why wasn't I attacked. I mean I'm actually better than her when you think about it."

Tenten just rolled her eyes and faced Hinata.

"Who would do such a thing."

"Who knows. But the nurse said she's just on the line from being in the state that she is for a few more months. She'll be lucky to even see the start of next year."

"Oh that's too bad. That's 8 months from now. Things won't be the same with out her."

Sasuke was a few feet away just buying some fruit at the stall which was weirdley called the sakana hanbaisha. (sakana-fish, hanbaisha-seller)  
He 'accidently' overheard the group of girls talking.

"So do they what type of poison was used?"

"I'm not sure. I think someone said it drained chakra from the person it touches. Lucky Sakura..."

Hinata was cut off by Sasuke.

"What happened to Sakura?"

"You mean you haven't heard." Ino shrieked.

"If I did would I be asking."

"Sakura was hit with a kunai covered in poison a few hours ago. Didn't hear Ino's scream?"

"Hn. So that was why... Hold this."

He gave the bag of fruit to Hinata and dissappeared to the hospital.

"If only I was there when I heard Ino. I could've caught the person who did this to her. Why am i such an idiot? What if i'm too late?" he said to himself leaping off roofs to the next. He reached the hospital and panted out what room was she in.

"72b."

"Thanks." he shouted as he sprinted to her room.

He slid through the doors as softly as he could. There was something about Sakura that made him feel something for once. Seeing Sakura so vulnerable in that bed made him suprisingly upset. He sat next to her in the dull grey chair. It made he feel more sad just to watch and know he couldn't do anything to help. A tear seeped from under his closed tight eyes.

"If only I was there when I heard Ino. I could've caught the person who did this to you. Sakura... if you stay like this for the next following months, it would be the exact same feeling I would have if I lost you."

Another tear crept out and hit the light blue blanket that covered Sakura.

"I really can't take one more person from my life leaving me. You and amazingly Naruto are the only ones remotely close to being family. I would do anything for to be awake. Anything."

"Anything?" a voice whispered.

"Of course. You really mean something to me. Wait how did you wake up?"

"I'm a fast healer." she smirked.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I couldn't handle anything if you perished."

"Huh?"

"You were suppose to be in a coma for months."

"Perish?"

"It doesn't matter. Just know that I love you."

"Uh?"

"You make me melt at just the mere sight of you, you make me more relaxed than I'm used to. You're the only one who can make me smile, you're the only one who can make me sad, you're the only one who can make me love. You generally make my heart disintegrate." the words just came out not knowig what he was saying, but he didn't take it back or regret it.

"You've finally caught him! About time too. Last stage compete. Ha, who knew I melted his ice cold heart." Inner Sakura celebrated.

"Really?"

The word 'really' barely escaped her mouth as Sasuke slammed his lips onto hers. His arms wrapped around her minature waist while Sakura flung her arms around his neck. It was so hard for Sasuke to tear his lips away from hers but he managed to. Sakura was surprised but just rested her head on Sasuke's chest. To hear his heartbeat was enough for her.

"I really do love you. You should get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow."

Sakura looked up at him and nodded. She let go of his neck and slid back into her bed. Sasuke hadn't yet released her. His hand still clutched in hers.

"One more thing."

"Yea." She whispered still dazed and her lips slightly bruised.

"Do you have any idea who did this to you?"

"Ahh..." Her mind ticked over. She knew exactly who it was and but why did he just have to do it so abruptively? It wouldn't look realistic, probably. But if she did tell him she was positve that he would try and kill him if she did. "I have absolutely no idea who did it." she lied.

"Oh. Well at least you're fine now."

He gave a small kiss on her forehead and slowly let go of her hand.

"See you tomorrow then." she tiredly yawned. She knew she was turning bright red but she didn't care.

"Night Sakura."

As he left the room Sakura was smiling to herself knowing she was going to have sweet dreams that night and was definitely glad that Kakashi read the books that he did. Soughta.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Naruto sat next to each other in Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"Kakashi-sensei... how did you get the idea for this plan? It's a bit absurd from what we've done so far."

"Huh?"

"You know. The kunai covered in poison."

"Kunai? Poison? What for?"

"Wasn't that suppose to help Sakura with Sasuke?"

"I haven't done anything yet."

"What? You mean you haven't even heard about it."

"No. My plan involved you."

"Then who hit Sakura?"

"How am I suppose to know. I didn't even hear about it until 10 seconds ago."

"Another mission made for Uzumaki Naruto. Destined to be Hokage." he grinned flicking some of his ramen in Kakashi's face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n:**What do you think?  
This Is my first story right so tell me if it's crap. I really want to know.  
Comments appreiciated. ;p


End file.
